Who You Are
by Trapped Artist
Summary: Three years have passed since Artemis joined the Team. But once again, her father insists she will never change who she is. And since she's no longer with Wally, who is there to catch her when she falls?


**I can't believe I just wrote something that isn't humor. I guess my writer's block for the Two One of a Kinds did this. -.-**

**Anyways, this idea just hit me. I wanted to do something romantic, and, well... Geez.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You've been awfully quiet tonight."

A shadow cast over the book she held in her hands. Artemis raised her glance unwillingly and gazed at the blue eyes that had that playful spark she has come to know so well over the years.

"You're in my light," she muttered lowering her glance. She sank deeper into the green couch, wishing he would just go away; leave her alone with her thoughts.

Reaching for his pocket, the boy pulled a face. "You don't have to pretend you're reading around me, 'Mis."

Her face remained emotionless, but her fingers clutched around the book covers. A clicking sound filled her ears, and after a brief fight of her pride and curiosity, she looked up again.

In these three years they'd been on the team, Dick had changed a lot. Now, he was the tall one in their relationship and Artemis missed the times when she used to lean her arms on his head, much to his displeasure. Bringing back the memories, the corners of her mouth went up.

A frown formed on his face. Unaware of her gaze, he started to wipe his sunglasses with the hem of his black T-shirt that flattered his new-found muscles.

Artemis felt her heart pounding in her ears and started to wonder if he could hear it as well. And as if he knew what she was thinking, he caught her gaze. A smirk appeared on his face as he put the shades on. She felt the blood rising to her cheeks and quickly looked away.

"You're s-still in my light," it was all she managed to say.

"_Really_? You still claim you were reading?"

"Oh, what's it to you?" She snapped coming to her senses.

"Whoa, save some of that for Wally! You haven't said a word to him when he called you a selfish… what was that word he used?" He pretended to think.

"I don't care. Just… get out of the light."

He smirked, then with a shrug he slowly paced towards the kitchen. "You know I'm always here for you. If you want to talk," he added randomly.

The blonde sighed and threw a quick glance at the clock. It was time. Blood froze in her veins, her breathing accelerated. She didn't have to go. All she had to do was stay here. Read a book. Watch a movie. Maybe even tell Dick.

A bitter smile appeared on her face. She had to go. She just… _did_.

* * *

There he was. In the coffee shop she's been with Dick for so many times. A place that held so many wonderful memories ruined by a night mare this was.

The blond man stirred his coffee, reading the newspaper just like any ordinary man, his eyes fixed on an article.

_I can still turn around. He never saw me. Just turn around, Artemis. Walk away. Close this chapter._

Too late. He was already watching her, waiting for her to sit next to him. She took a deep breath and put her hands in the pockets of her jacket. A snowflake landed on her nose gently. It had been snowing for two days now, and the city looked beautiful covered with the white blanket. But Artemis had more on her mind than snow right now.

"How nice of you to invite me for some quality time, _dad_." She slid into the booth.

He let out a laugh before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Frankly, I doubted you would come. Guess there's some of that Crock blood in you after all", he smirked.

"What do you want?" She growled narrowing her eyes.

"Daddy needs you for something."

Artemis laughed. "If you think that I would-"

"Oh, you will." He leaned back on the chair; his blue eyes fixed on her every move.

"This conversation is over."

She stood up angrily only to feel pressure on her wrist.

"This conversation is over when I say so, Artemis. Otherwise, that little friend of yours, that kid, Grayson, might get in a lot of trouble."

She froze. _No_. He had no right to go to that part of her life. The _normal _part.

"You leave him alone," she hissed.

"Your choice, baby girl."

People were starting to watch. Lawrence took another sip of his coffee seemingly not paying attention to her anymore. She slowly sank back down, cursing under her breath for being so careless.

"You know," he said waving his hand to the waitress, "I always knew you were the smart one. Jade might have it all when it comes to a fight, but you… You've always had the brains."

"Is this going anywhere?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Why of course. Another coffee and… what will you be having? Don't answer that. Get her the finest piece of cake you can find. Thanks."

"Aren't we generous."

"Now let's get to the issue. I need you and your sister to go and steal a formula from Cadmus."

"In other words, become a criminal," Artemis said quietly, gazing at the floor.

"More or less, yes."

Gray eyes found the blue ones. "And when we finish with that, you'll need me for something else. And after that, something else."

He shrugged. "I can't make any promises. But I guarantee you will like it. You're a Crock", he smirked.

"No, dad. I don't want to be like you or Jade. Or like mom, for that matter! I'm better than that!"

"You keep telling yourself that. But the blood that runs through your veins… I've said it once and I'll say it again: You can't change who you are."

"I'm not you!" She was on the edge of tears. "I'm a hero, but right now you're blackmailing me into becoming _you_!"

The waitress approached them with the order. They fell into silence. Lawrence took the newspaper and found the article he was reading before. Artemis returned to observing the floor.

"Mom's waiting for me," she said finally standing up.

"Say hello to her. Jade will contact you one of these days," he answered not even bothering to look up.

* * *

Robin was standing on a rooftop, his thoughts a million years away from the patrol he was supposed to be doing. He gazed at the building in front of him, at the window of her room.

Tough luck with the snow, though. The window was steamed up and its pane was full of snow.

He saw her when she stormed out of the coffee shop. He went for a walk with Barbara, joking around with her. And then his glance landed on the booth they were at. She seemed more than upset, but not in his wildest dreams could he imagine why.

Robin decided to take a closer look. In a couple of swift moves he found himself on a lamppost right next to her window. Narrowing his eyes didn't help him to see inside, but he felt her presence there. Somehow, he knew she was watching him.

He reached out for her window, and started scribbling with his index finger, straining his brain.

_I_

He never had the courage to tell her how he really felt about her. His relationship with Zatanna was short-term – he realized he didn't have much in common with her. She didn't get him. Artemis however, was always able to understand him. She was there for him, just like he was for her. But somehow, the timing was never right. Then there was Wally. He and Artemis were madly in love for two years and it hurt Dick in more than one way.

_Love_

But that was over. Their break-up was ugly and now they hated each other more than they did when they first met. Only this time, Dick's path was opened.

_You_

He smirked when he realized he forgot to turn around the Y. The letters he wrote allowed him to take a little peek in the room. His smirk disappeared when he found two gray eyes gazing at him, just like they did earlier that day. But now, they were puffy and red, and he could clearly see a tear roll down her cheek. She gave him a tender smile.

The window opened, much to his surprise.

"You'll freeze out here," she said rubbing her cheek. The wind played with her thin shirt, making her shiver.

"I'm more worried about you," he replied gently.

She waved her hand and looked away sadly. Another tear in the corner of her eye. Robin, holding tight to the lamppost, leaned in and kissed her on the cheek gently. She closed her eyes and shivered with the new gust of wind.

Taking a step back, she disappeared into the darkness of her room. Robin took this as an invitation to come in. He entered the room slowly only to see her standing calmly in front of him, playing with a lock of her hair, her glance lowered.

"Mis-"

She placed her finger on her lips signaling him to keep it down. Her mother was in the room next door, and the walls were thin.

He took a step forward. They were standing so close they could feel each other's breath.

"Mis", he repeated in a whisper. "You should-"

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately, leaving him utterly surprised. He embraced her back, but pulled away slowly.

"You can't avoid the issue", he said stroking her hair. "Not like this, at least."

Artemis nodded, avoiding any eye-contact. Her eyes filled up with tears and with a sob she buried her head into his shoulders. He embraced her tighter, feeling the warmth of her shaking body. Regardless of this situation, it just felt so right to hold her like this.

"It's going to be alright," he whispered in her ear, even though he still didn't know the entire story. But they were together at and from that moment. Whatever the problem was, they would overcome it. Together.

"I love you too," she muttered into his shoulder.

_It had to be alright_.

* * *

**Dawwwwww.**

**Poor Artemis. Her father still controls her life. And now I feel terrible for doing that.**

**Anyway, I have no further plans for this story, I think I'll just leave it at this.**

**I hope you liked the story! It just kinda came naturally to me, I didn't even strain my brain to write it haha!**

**Now, off to think for the ninth chapter of my other story. Converting back to humor in process...**

**Thanks for reading! R&R please? :)**

**~TrappedArtist**


End file.
